A Night In Suna
by Yorukazeangel
Summary: When Naruto and Mitsuki visit Suna for a mission. The first night goes differently than planned. [Gaara x oc] Mature content. Read at your own risk.


Name: Mitsuki Nara

Age: 20

Background: Mitsuki was born as a twin to Shikimaru and is very close to Kankuro. She spent a lot of her childhood with her brother, although they are polar opposites. Mitsuki is very hyperactive and gets along with Naruto very well. She was the one to talk to Naruto about the demon inside him when no one else would even look at him. Naruto and Mitsuki are best friends and go on missions frequently together. Since Mitsuki is close to Kankuro she is constantly assigned missions to Suna with Naruto, so they can see their friends.

Pairing: Gaara x Mitsuki

While walking with Naruto into the gate of Suna, Mitsuki was lost in her thoughts. She hadn't been talking to him like she usually was. Although Naruto knew why and had confronted her about it only a few minutes before, she still didn't know what to do about it. Mitsuki was not stupid by any means, in fact she was one the smartest women in Konoha. Still, having feelings for the only other jinchuuriki alive was a dangerous business. Naruto glanced at Mitsuki and sighed. "Mitsuki you'll be fine, just get him alone and confess. I know he will feel the same as you." Mitsuki slightly glared at the older man. "How do you know he won't just reject me and then ignore me?" Mitsuki smirked when Naruto didn't reply, even though on the inside she wished he had told her she was wrong.

They reached the Kazekage's building in record time, being allowed inside and heading up to his office. Mitsuki readied herself before she entered hoping she didn't look dreadful. "Lord Kazekage, Naruto and I have arrived." Mitsuki bowed respectfully and heard a chuckle. "Mitsuki, I have told you before to call me Gaara." Mitsuki blushed and straightened embarrassed. "Of course Gaara." Gaara smiled and looked over at Naruto beginning to talk about their mission while Mitsuki let her thoughts drift not really listening to their conversation until Naruto nudged her. "What?" She glared at him while he snickered. "Gaara said we could go five minutes ago, we've been trying to get your attention since then." Mitsuki blushed and mumbled goodbye then left leaving both guys alone to laugh heading to her usual room across from Gaara and next to Naruto. She shut the door and grabbed some clothes to shower and a fluffy towel that strangely smelt like Gaara. Mitsuki shook her head and took a long hot shower.

After about 20 minutes Mitsuki opened her bathroom door to change and almost dropped her towel before she noticing Gaara sitting on her bed deep in thought. "G-Gaara, could you please tell me why you're in my room?" He looked up at me and his eyes grew wide as he saw me in just a towel. "I thought you were going to change in the bathroom, I'll leave and come back later then." Mitsuki tried to stop him but he left in a flash. She sighed irritated and changed into her panties and tight half tank top hoping that he wouldn't show up again tonight. Mitsuki went into her bathroom and began to wash her face. Once she was done drying her face she took her hair down and began to brush it facing away from the door and mirror. She squealed and dropped her brush when she heard a husky voice whisper in her ear. "I knew you'd look fantastic in red." She turned around to be face to face with Gaara. "W-What do you mean? I always wear red." He growled and pulled her against him. "I mean these." Gaara's hand slide over her hip and he tugged on her lacy panties gently. Mitsuki blushed not sure what to do, then she realized was only dressed in baggy shorts. She looked down at his chest and began to run her fingers down it gently dragging her nails along when Gaara purred. She looked up at him confused although his eyes were a mix of gold and teal. "Gaara…" He grabbed her thighs forcing her to wrap her legs around his waist. He then carried them to her bed and gently laid her down and began to kiss her neck pressing against her. "Mmm Gaara, I need to tell you something." He pulled away slowly and looked at her his eyes going to a dark teal revealing him in control, but not quite. "Gaara, I am in love with you. I want to be with you in every way. Do you feel the same?" He looked down at her and smiled then kissed her gently although she felt his control slipping. Once he pulled away an inch he whispered to her. "I will always love you Mitsuki, but now you will never worry. My mate." She gasped and moaned as he gently bit and sucked at her neck.

Once when she and Gaara were younger, Mitsuki asked how he would claim mate. She let slip she wished she could be his then ran away, not hearing him say she would be. She felt Gaara bit her hard enough to break the skin while she was deep in thought. He had bit her hip and she vaguely wondered when he made it down there. "This will hurt my love." Mitsuki nodded and bit her lip as his sand made the same Kanji symbol for love he had on her hip. Once the pain faded she felt everything Gaara was feeling. His lust and need were overpowering and she struggled to breath for a second. "Gaara, take me. Make me yours fully." He growled and ripped her shirt and panties off. His pants were already off which irritated Mitsuki greatly. Gaara chuckled when he felt her irritation and kissed her roughly and passionately. "Are you ready?" Mitsuki nodded and wrapped her legs around Gaara's waist as he slowly pushed into her. She groaned and bit her lip as she was stretched then gasped and whimpered as he took her virginity. Gaara waited for her to adjust and when she moaned as he moved a bit he began to slowly push in and out her. This time Mitsuki growled and Gaara began to go faster and harder letting the Shukaku slip out a little. The Shukaku growled and helped Gaara go to an inhuman speed causing Mitsuki to cry out with every thrust inside her until she and Gaara climaxed simultaneously.

He pulled out and lay next to her pulling the covers over the two of them. "Gaara, that was amazing." He smiled and kissed her forehead as she adjusted herself to lie on him partially. "Sleep my beautiful mate. There will be time for more tomorrow after work." She blushed and smiled falling asleep next to him, so happy they both wanted to be mated forever. Gaara looked over his sleeping princess and slipped into darkness knowing the Shukaku would awaken him at any sign of danger.


End file.
